storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
International Friends Near And Far
|image1=File:InternationalFriendsNearAndFarTitleCard.png |caption1= |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is a miniseries following the twelfth season. Episodes ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |01-4=TBA |01-5=#01 |01-6=Number One Engine |01-7=Thomas is in China racing Hong-Mei in a bid to become the No. 1 Engine. |02-1=Delilah.png |02-2= |02-3=Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=''N/A'' |02-7=A day for Delilah in Egypt is profiled. |03-1=MainKwakuCGI.png |03-2=A Busy Day at Dar es Salaam |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=''N/A'' |03-7=Kwaku and Zane are working hard at Dar es Salaam Docks. |04-1=ZaneSprite.png |04-2=New Friends From Africa |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=''N/A'' |04-7=Delilah takes some cars from Egypt to Dar es Salaam Docks, where she meets Kwaku and Zane for the first time. |05-1=ThomasandtheElephant3.jpg |05-2=Thomas and the Elephant |05-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=Trusty Trunky |05-7=Thomas learns that elephants in India really can shunt trucks. |06-1=ThomasandtheRunawayTruck1.jpg |06-2=Thomas and the Runaway Truck |06-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Runaway Truck |06-7=A truck runs out of control down the line, and Yong Bao and Thomas must stop it. |07-1=ChineseNewYear13.png |07-2=Chinese New Year |07-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#07 |07-6=Thomas and the Dragon |07-7=It's the time of the Spring Festival, in which the New Year is celebrated in China. Yong Bao asks Thomas to bring the dragon that will serve for the festivities in the big city square. |08-1=Shane.png |08-2=A Visit Home |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#08 |08-6=''N/A'' |08-7=Shane and Brady visit Australia. |09-1=BradySprite.png |09-2=Visiting the Steelworks |09-3=Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#09 |09-6=''N/A'' |09-7=Brady is sent to the Mainland Steelworks to help Hurricane and Frankie. |10-1=Ivanpromo.png |10-2=Untitled Episode |10-3=Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=''N/A'' |10-7=Brady visits Russia and meets Ivan. |11-1=ThomasandtheMonkeys1.jpg |11-2=Thomas and the Monkeys |11-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Thomas and the Monkey Palace |11-7=The head of the Indian railways tells Thomas to go and get some coconuts to give them to the passengers. Thomas, however, is intrigued by the Palace of the Monkeys. |12-1=ThomastheMovieStar1.jpg |12-2=Thomas the Movie Star |12-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Thomas Goes to Bollywood |12-7=During his period of work on the Indian railway, Thomas attends the shooting of a Bollywood film. |13-1=ThomasSavestheTigers1.jpg |13-2=Thomas Saves the Tigers |13-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=Tiger Trouble |13-7=Thomas, Rajiv and Shankar have to save some tigers from being captured by one of Rajiv's passengers. |14-1=ThomasandtheWaterWheel1.jpg |14-2=Thomas and the Water Wheel |14-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=The Water Wheel |14-7=Thomas is transporting a water wheel, but it gets knocked off of his flatbed. |15-1=ThomasandtheStorm1.png |15-2=Thomas and the Storm |15-3=Tim Bain ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |15-4=TBA |15-5=#15 |15-6=Cyclone Thomas |15-7=Thomas wants to be just like Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane, who transports Dr Claire to remote places where it's hard for patients to get to hospitals or doctors for treatment. |16-1=ThomasandtheGiantPandas1.jpg |16-2=Thomas and the Giant Pandas |16-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |16-4=TBA |16-5=#16 |16-6=Thomas in the Wild |16-7=Thomas takes a film crew to a nature reserve in China. |17-1=ThomasintheOutback1.jpg |17-2=Thomas in the Outback |17-3=Tim Bain ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=Outback Thomas |17-7=Thomas sees Shane taking passengers on an outback adventure and is really impressed by Shane's showmanship - Shane tells his passengers stories about the outback, while cracking jokes. |18-1=ThomasandtheBushfire1.jpg |18-2=Thomas and the Bushfire |18-3=Tim Bain ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=Banjo and the Bushfire |18-7=Thomas offers a lift to a ranger while working in the Australian Rainforest. Thomas is excited to learn from her about all the animals that live there, but he is too loud and impatient to be very useful. |19-1=Shankar.png |19-2=Jacob's New Friend |19-3=Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6=''N/A'' |19-7=Jacob travels to India and becomes friends with Shankar. |20-1=DigsandDiscoveries3.png |20-2=Digs and Discoveries |20-3=Becky Overton ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=All Tracks Lead to Rome & Mines of Mystery |20-7=Thomas and the Sodor Construction Company travel to Italy, where they meet new friends and make exciting discoveries. Then, Lorenzo, who is a little too curious, ends up in a mine. |21-1=Gustavo.png |21-2=Thomas and Gustavo |21-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=The Other Big Engine |21-7=Thomas meets another big blue engine in Brazil that reminds him of Gordon. |22-1=RajivandHisCrown1.png |22-2=Rajiv and His Crown |22-3=Camille Ucan & Rose Johnson ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=Crowning Around |22-7=Rajiv learns that he can be really useful with or without his crown. |23-1=CrankytheCrane6.png |23-2=James and Rajiv |23-3=Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=''N/A'' |23-7=James travels to India and runs into Rajiv. |24-1=ThomasandRaul1.png |24-2=Thomas and Raul |24-3=Davey Moore ; Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=Grudge Match |24-7=Raul wants to beat Thomas in a game, but his competitive nature soon gets him into trouble. |25-1=SFSLogo.png |25-2=Jacob's New Music |25-3=Jacobacranmer |25-4=TBA |25-5=#25 |25-6=''N/A'' |25-7=While in Brazil, Jacob learns about Batucada music. }} Characters * * * * * * * Kwaku * Zane * Shane * * * * * Raul * * Ivan * * * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Introduced * * Tamika * Gabriela * * Gustavo * Gustavo's Coaches * * * Isla * Emerson * * * Ester * * Charubala * Mr. Osiris * Doctor Claire * Ranger Jill * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * The Tiger Hunters * Mia * The Indian Fashion Designer Locations * India ** Varkala Railway Station ** Taj Mahal ** Indian Railway Shunting Yard ** The Monkey Palace ** Indian Railway Sheds * China ** Chinese Railway Sheds ** The Second Chinese Station ** The Chinese Railway Bridge ** Chinese Railway Shunting Yard ** Himalayas ** The Town Square ** The Chinese Town Halt ** The Bamboo Forest ** Tu Zi Quan ** The Nature Reserve * Senegal ** Dakar Docks * Tanzania ** Dar es Salaam Docks * The Mainland ** The Steelworks * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest ** Guanabara Bay ** Gustavo's Express Line ** Rio de Janeiro * Australia ** The Outback ** Adelaide River Station ** Pine Tree Station ** Katherine ** The Outback Mine ** Shane's Station ** The Old Rickety Bridge ** Kakadu National Park ** Uluru ** The Kuranda Rainforest ** Cairns * Italy ** Leaning Tower of Pisa ** Rome ** The Colosseum ** The Museum Station ** Museum of Archaeology ** The Italian Station ** The Italian Construction Site ** The Italian Seaside Station ** The Old Italian Mine * Egypt ** The Egyptian Station ** Ramses Railway Station * Russia * Island of Sodor ** Vicarstown Trivia * The title card for this miniseries is identical to that of the Around the World miniseries. Category:Miniseries Category:International Friends Near and Far